


Llorence

by ravenett3



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Castlevania Season 3 Spoilers, Dracula’s Castle (Castlevania), Inspired by Castlevania, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:22:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenett3/pseuds/ravenett3
Summary: in which a wounded male stumbles across a vampire's castle which leads to him staying for the night, and things happen.
Relationships: Alucard/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> welcome, this is supposed to be a oneshot but it may have atleast 2 chapters. hope you like. <3

he walks through the city of tree's, collecting bright crimson berries one by one. he searched for every fruit he could find within a 6 yard radius of him. he found it pleasing, calming.

pulling on the druplet just enough for it to lightly snap off of its branchlet, letting it fall into the woven, auburn-wood picnic basket.

using only his fair-skinned, slender hands, he grabbed an appropriate amount of fish. he listened to the rushing river of the fresh, cool azure water, kneeling down beside the tributary. birds spoke to each other from the trees and the wind blew through his light golden strands of hair.

as alucard was placing the fish in his basket, he took a glance at his wrist. the scar that had ran all across his body and limbs caught his attention all of a sudden. 

he looked away and closed his citrine-colored eyes, pushing memories back deep in the corner of his mind.

he soon made his way back to the castle, which he now claims his since he took the life of his father, the original owner of the now, not moving castle. the blonde vampire walked through the doors with his dinner, the doors closing behind him.

now in the kitchen, alucard prepared dinner for himself, slicing the fish neatly and roasted the chives he found. he cut some of the berries to add a balance between the savory sweet and salty flavor for the dish. but as he was finishing up his cooking, he stopped all his movements.

to the human ears, the only thing that could be heard was alucard's footsteps echoing throughout the empty castle whenever he walked around. but alucard had heightened hearing,smell, strength and reflexes. if someone was in his home, he would know. he sniffed the air and a tangy, metallic smell entered his nose.

blood _._

alucard stepped out of the kitchen, his footsteps now light and silent to catch whatever had entered his home. he walked down the corridor and took a turn, following the scent. the blonde made his way into his mother's old laboratory, preparing to kill this intruder. on the far side of the room, alucard had spotted a hooded figure. his eyes flashed a quick crimson before lunging at them.

how did this stranger sneak in without him hearing them before? what did they want? alucard was going to find out in just a few seconds now. once he was atop of the intruder, he turn them over and revealed his fangs. but what alucard saw took him by slight surprise.

alucard went from him hissing at the intruder having a slightly perplexed look on his face, but he didnt let his gaurd down. he held the intruder down quite harshly, getting a pained groan return. the stranger was a man. he was quite young looking and not what alucard expected. his skin was a soft brown tone, a chai brown. his eyes were an intense forest green with flecks of hazel in them, looking into alucard's golden ones. his facial features were defined but soft. and his hair, his hair was wavy and luscious, a soft black color. it was long, about lower-back length and was only slightly more longer than alucards. he looked to be no more than 23 years of age.

"may i ask what you are doing in my home?" alucard's accent became more intense as he held the frightened stranger down with his claws at the man's neck. the male was quite traumatized at this point. he swallowed the lump in his throat before responding.

"please. i did not know anyone was here. i thought it was abandoned. i was just looking for a place to rest-"

"and so you walk into people's houses without even asking if anyone is home?" alucard seethed, his fangs showing once more. he got off the man and yanked him onto his feet, keeping a firm grip on his hooded coak. the stranger placed one hand on the vampires wrist, leaning away from him to put as much distance between them as he could.

"i just want to find something to eat and a place to stay for tonight. then i will leave, please." his racing heart was pounding through alucard's ears. he was quite terrified. alucard glanced down at the portion of his chest where his heart was before looking back into the mystery man's eyes. he sighed and let go of the stranger, crossing his arms.

"fine, as you wish. what is your name?" the stranger stood there in silence for a few seconds before taking his hood off his head, revealing his face fully and more clearly.

"my name is llorence estevan cordova. i come from far far west of europe. i was taken from my country, aragón, by some merchants who wanted to kill and sell me. i escaped 4 days ago and today i had stumbled across your castle, " llorence's accent was clear he wasnt from here. his words collided with his accent, coming out smooth, and pleasing to alucard ears, truthfully.

"it was never my intend to disrespect you in your own home. please i- .." as soon as llorence lifted his right arm to clasp his hands together to beg, a small, pained grunt escaped his lips as he placed his opposite hand on his upper arm. he lifted his hand off his clothed, wounded arm only to see the crimson color of blood painted on his hand.

"so you _are_ wounded."

llorence quickly looked up and took a step back from alucard. he was a vampire after all.

alucard put his hands up in reassurance, stepping closer to him. "calm down mr. cordovas. i am only half vampire. meaning, i could eat you, but i am not going to because i _can_ survive on human food.. may i?" the blonde vamp pointed to the cloak, getting a hesitant nod of acceptance. he stepped closer and undid the clasp on the front of the cloak, gently pulling it off of his arms.

under it was a tattered dirty shirt with several holes in it. llorence's shirt soaked up the blood from his arm wound. the sleeve of the shirt had a huge hole in it, his wound visible.

"im assuming during your escape, you were injured." alucard examined the male's body, seeing cuts and scrapes on his face and other parts of his body. alucard's pale, slender fingers grazed over the bloody wound, getting a quiet wince in response.

"they shot arrows at me and one had gotten lucky." alucard could help but chuckle, taking his hand away and gestured for llorence to follow him. and he did. alucard led him back into the kitchen and there was his dinner, untouched and semi-warm on the table.

"you said you were hungry, yes? go on, eat." llorence hesitantly sat down in front of the plate and snapped his head in alucards direction. he was headed for the door which made llorence slightly panic inside.

"im going to get something for your wounds. please, stay here and eat." and with those words, the blonde vampire left the kitchen, leaving llorence alone. llorence stood still for a few seconds before turning his attention to the food. he ate the plate of food rather quickly and patiently waited for the son of dracula.

there were things he hadnt seen before. he wanted to ask alucard but didnt want to anger the vampire for being nosy. five minutes went by and alucard walked back into the kitchen with a bucket of water, a rag and some bandage. he pulled up a chair next to the wounded male and set the bucket of water on the table.

"i see you enjoyed my food. please take off your shirt, mr. cordova ." as alucard rolled up his sleeves, llorence carefully took off his shirt and placed it on his lap. but something caught his eye. he didnt want to stare but it was already too late for that.

after alucard rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, his scars were now visible to the world.

"your arms," alucard flinched before looking at llorence, then his arms, then back at llorence.

"may i ask what happened?" his scars were now being seen by another person other than the people who did it and himself. he could only sigh before dipping the rag in the bucket and wrung the excess water out.

"i dont talk about my life to strangers, especially ones who walked into my home without asking." alucard lifted his hand and gingerly grabbed the tanned male's jaw, dabbing a scrape above his cheek and a cut on his eye brow. llorence was taken back at how gentle he was being, he felt his cheeks getting warmer and looked in another direction other than alucard's.

alucard noticed llorence deliberately avoiding eye contact but didnt question it. instead, he took this opportunity to scan his figure. his body was quite impressive. the eye contact avoiding male had a soft muscle build. his chest and torso werent too defined but you could tell he was fit. he was also slightly shorter than alucard himself, by at least 3 inches. alucard found himself staring and he huffed quietly, his face also gaining more color than usual.

"i didnt mean to offend you. i just have never seen a vampire with scars. it shows that you can be hurt, yes?" llorence's words practically slid off his tongue and it was already too late to take back what he said. alucard arched a brow before rolling his eyes.

_i'd like to see you try and strike me you home invader._ alucard shook his head at his thoughts before focusing on male in front of him.

he took the rag away from llorences face and began to wipe the dried blood off of his chest, dragging the rag over his nipple briefly. llorence flinched, closing his eyes as he felt his heart rate pick up.

alucard stopped his hand movements and looked up at the males face. he could hear his heart speeding up and listened to it before continuing to wipe his body down. llorence quite clearly seemed a bit conflicted but did not want to say what was bothering him.

"i can hear your heart speeding up. are you alright, llorence?" _that_ made his heart speed up even more. his name rolled off alucards tongue a little too smoothly for his liking. llorence kept his gaze on his hands, breathing slowly to calm himself down.

"i am fine. please, continue." a small smirk made its way onto alucards lips as he continued to wipe him down. he didn't want to entertain the situation right yet. alucard then made his way to llorences wounded arm, being extra careful. he scooted closer and elevated his arm, wiping and dabbing the dried and new blood off and around the cut. llorence bit down on his lip as he allowed the tall, slender male to clean his wound.

"im going to bandage you up now, llorence." that voice again. he could only suck in a breath and nod, letting alucards cool fingers touch all over his arm and shoulder. another's touch, something llorence hadnt had in a while.

after alucard was done playing doctor, he stood and placed the now bloody rag in the bucket of water and took the empty dinner plate, placing it on the counter.

"thank you, alucard."

the vampire snapped around and looked at llorence with a perplexed look. alucard crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, staring him down.

"i never told you my name." llorence froze in his seat and felt a sense of guilt come over him, his throat closing up.

"so you know who i am? i thought you werent from around here." alucard questioned, tilting his head to the side as he watched llorence realize his mistake.

"ah- ...yes. yes i do. im sorry i didnt say anything before. but it is true, i am not from here. i heard stories of dracula and you, adrian trepes, on my journey here from the merchants. you fit their descriptions so i went out on a limb and went ahead and said your name. by the looks of your expression, i seem to be correct. you are the adrian trepes, son of dracula." llorence rubbed his nape before looking away in guilt, sighing.

alucard stared at him before leaning off the wall, losing interest in the topic. "i guess it cant be helped. it's getting late. i'll show you to the room you will be sleeping in. follow me." llorence stood up from the table, grabbing his cloak and dirty shirt before following alucard through the corridors of the castle and up a case of stairs. alucard then stopped in front of a door and opened it, revealing a guest room. there was a neatly made bed and a nightstand next to it. a desk was on the wall on the left side of the bed and a small personal library on the opposite wall. on the bed laid a night gown and an extra clean shirt.

llorence made his way into the room and sat on the bed, smiling at alucard.

"thank you for taking care of me today. i dont know how i could repay you." alucard rolled his eyes, running his fingers through his golden locks. he made his way towards llorence and grabbed the cloak from his hands, hanging it up on the coat rack near the entrance.

"you dont need to repay me. i have everything i want and need right here in this castle." alucard gave the tanned male a cheeky grin before waving him off.

"i am in the room at the end of the corridor on the right. if you dont need anything else, goodnight llorence estevan. see you in the morning." alucard walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. llorence could hear his footsteps recede until he heard another door close from a distance. after that, the only sound that could be heard was silence.

"goodnight, adrian tepes." llorence whispered to himself before changing into the clean night gown. climbing into the white crisp blankets. he laid his head on the pillows and curled up, falling asleep almost as soon as he head hit the pillow. he hadnt slept in a real bed in months and he was quite thankful.

°°°°°

_2410_

_sorry for any typos i might of missed._

_stay tuned <3_

_november 23rd, 11:06pm._

_e.s_


	2. Heartbeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the vampire and the wounded male become more interested in one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 2. sexual content ahead. wink wonk.

°°°

it was hours into the night and silence radiated throughout the castle. 

that was until a dreadful, pain-filled scream pierced through alucard's ears that made his eyes snap open and fly out of bed. 

it was coming from llorence's room.

"llorence?" alucard rushed down the wall and slammed opened llorence's room door. he was on his knees next to the bed and was holding his head, his hair draped over his face. he seemed to be in quite a lot of pain and was mumbling something under his breath.

alucard rushed to kneel down next to the frantic male and moved strands of hair out of the way.

"llorence- ..llorence are you alright?" he gently grabbed llorence's trembling hands. but when he moved them away from his face, llorence's eyes radiated an emerald green. as if the sun was in his eyes. alucard fell backwards on his hands, fear striking him for the first time in a while. 

_"motorivr ikaroatre akaeri.."_

llorence whispered some type of spell before a glowing sphere of light materialized in front of both alucard and llorence. llorence held up his hand, manipulating the glowing light and pushed it towards alucard. the spheric entity must of been a defensive spell, considering alucard flew against the room and hit the far wall from the bed. 

alucard held his chest where he was struck, breathing heavily and looked back up at llorence, growling in frustration. 

the blonde vampire yelled llorence's name several times, eventually getting through to him within the next few seconds. llorence's eyes stopped glowing and he was sweating profusely to the point where his hair was sticking to his forehead. he looked up at alucard and back at his hands, finally getting his head wrapped around the situation.

"adrian- ..im sorry i-.." llorence's voice was weak and strained. he stood up, seeming to be okay but once he took a step towards alucard, he fell down to his knees once more. alucard rushed to llorence's side and caught him before he could hit the floor. he was hyperventilating and began to weep in the pale male's arms, gripping the fabric of alucard's nightgown. 

alucard held his head in one hand, his fingers entangling themselves in llorence's dark, wavy hair and his other hand wrapped around the delicate male's body, holding him close. he was trembling violently. alucard couldn't believe how fragile the human body could be, though he was half human himself. the boy was shaking like a thin tree branch in the wind. on top of that, he was hyperventilating which meant he could lose consciousness at any moment. 

alucard lifted llorence's face so their eyes met, stroking his face with the pad's of his thumbs. tears painted his cheeks and his eyes were glazed over, his long lashes sticking together from his tears. 

"llorence darling, breathe. breathe slowly for me. i don't want you fainting." alucard brushed the strands of hair that stuck to llorences forehead off his face and continued to run his fingers through his hair.

minutes passed and llorence got his breathing under control, trembling every few seconds. the two male's were now simply sitting on the floor, holding each other in a comfortable silence. llorence laid his head on the blonde's chest, tired from everything that just happened. he fiddled with the fabric of the night gown alucard wore before gripping it once again as he felt his body levitate off the wood floor.

alucard had picked him up and walked over to the bed to lay him down. as he laid llorence down, he felt a tug on his gown. he looked down to see llorence's hand attached to the fabric of his nightgown, his hair draped over his face once again. he didn't have to say anything because alucard knew what he was trying to say. 

the slender male climbed into the bed next to llorence, resulting in llorence immediately moving closer. alucard couldn't help but laugh quietly. he entertained the situation and pulled the brown toned male closer, pushing his hair behind his ear to get a better look at his face. alucard smiled as he stared at llorence's face. he had already fallen asleep.

"so you also didn't bother to tell me you knew magic also huh .." alucard whispered low enough so he wouldn't wake him, caressing llorences cheek with the pad of his thumb. he could only sigh before closing his own eyes and fell asleep himself. 

°°°

early afternoon came and light poured into the room, shining gently onto alucard's face. he slowly opened his golden eyes, looking at the sunlight filled window.

alucard sat up slowly and noticed he was the only one in the bedsheets. 

_llorence?_

he ran a hand over the empty spot of sheets beside him before getting out of bed. he then went back to his room to put on some more appropriate clothes, a white shirt with flared sleeves, black trousers and his black leather boots before walking around the castle, looking for the green eyed male. 

"damn you llorence. you know how big this castle is." grumbled alucard before looking in the library, the weapons hall, and even in his father's study. it had now been 15 minutes wandering around the castle and llorence was nowhere to be found. 

alucard sat on a case of stair and huffed, disappointment coming over him. had he already left? did he remember last night?

"did you really leave- .." alucard perked up and stood, having a sudden thought. he could track llorence's heart. alucard facepalmed himself and closed his eyes, focusing on his hearing. 

seconds past. several seconds of silence. the blonde vampire knitted his eyebrows together, becoming irritated as he heard nothing. just as he was about to give up, there was a pulse. it was very faint but it was there. it sounded very far distanced.

alucard looked at the stairs, huffing quietly. the heartbeat was coming from below him. 

"the engine room .." alucard quickly made his way down several cases of stairs until he was standing in front of the engine room door. the heartbeat was much clearer now. as he opened the big metal door, it creaked quite loudly, making alucard wince in slight annoyance. 

"llorence?" he called out, hearing the heartbeat quicken. alucard walked down the metal flooring in slight awe. he hadnt seen the engine room yet ever since his father's death. alucard took a right and spotted raven colored hair a few feet away. 

llorence was sitting down in front of one of the melted down rotating gears. he was wearing the shirt alucard gave to him. he then turned around and once he saw alucard, he flushed a scarlet color, quickly turning back around. alucard walked towards the flustered male with a sly grin, standing right behind him.

"i thought you had left me mr. cordova." alucard placed his hand atop of llorence's head, stroking his hair. this made llorence turn an even brighter red, his heart rate picking up. alucard grinned even more as he heard his pulses quicken. he sat down next to llorence, leaning back on his hands. 

"these ..metal gears. what happened to this place?" llorence breathed in slowly to calm himself, finally gaining the courage to turn to alucard. though when he saw the blonde male with a smirk playing on his lips, he immediately lost that courage and looked straight ahead, gulping. 

_ba-dum.. ba-bum.. ba-dum.._

alucard closed his eyes and listened to the short male's heartbeat for a few seconds before answering. he opened his eyes and rotated his whole body to llorence's direction. 

"long story short, a friend of mine put a locking spell on this castle to stop it from disappearing to another location. the castle tried to fight off the spell but, as you can clearly see, it lost." the slender male sighed once more before standing on his feet, holding a hand out for llorence. llorence hesitated for a moment before taking his hand and standing. 

"why did your friend put a spell on the castle in the first place alucard?" 

"you sure are a curious one aren't you," the tanned male pursed his lips together, immediately going silent. alucard chuckled and began to walk the opposite way of llorence. 

"i needed to stop my father from commiting genocide. let's leave it at that shall we?" the vampire looked back at llorence, waiting for some type of reply. he only got a nod in return before llorence quickly began to follow.

"but- ..but couldn't the people fight back? there are magicians and fighters in this world." llorences played with the hem of his shirt as he continued to ask questions. suddenly, llorence was blocking alucard's fist with his arm, wincing at the sudden pressure. he was lucky enough to block it in time. why did alucard suddenly strike at him? was it something he said?

alucard smiled before taking his fist away and placed his hands on his hips. 

"your reflexes are quite fast, unlike others. my father and his demon army would of killed everyone in braila in a matter of minutes. yes, maybe some could escape with their lives, but others would be too slow to even get out of their homes. " alucard swiftly grabbed llorence's arm and pulled him in. this made lorence hold his breath, quickly realizing how close they were to each other.

"try to get out of my grip, llorence." alucard had a firm grip on the male's wrist, but made sure it wasn't too tight but not too loose either. llorence tried to pull out his arm, knowing pulling wasn't going to work.

he then hit a pressure point on alucard's arm, making him wince and he quickly lost strength before grabbing llorences arm again with his opposite hand. llorence scoffed and twisted his arm to loosen alucard's grip but that tactic failed quickly as alucard bent his arm in a way an arm should not bend. this made llorence drop to his knees, groaning under his breath. 

"okay, you win. let go." llorence huffed, gritting his teeth from the light affliction he was in. alucard chuckled and leaned down next to the raven haired male's ear, whispering in a low tone. 

"no. try one more time, llorence." the green eyed male clenched his teeth before taking a moment to think. he then swung a fist backward but that quickly failed when alucard grabbed his arm, pushed a knee into his back and pushed him down onto the metal flooring. llorence groaned aloud as his arms were bent in the opposite direction. 

"ah- ..damn you." mumbled llorence as he relaxed his body to ease the pain. alucard chuckled from amusement and took his knee off the poor man's back and instead kneeled above him, both of his knees on each side of llorence's torso on the metal floor. 

as he continued to hold llorence's arms behind him securely, alucard then leaned down next to llorence's ear once more, humming.

"if i was one of my father's demon's from hell, i would've ripped off your arms and bit off your head mr. cordova. i'm assuming you now see what i mean from my last statement. you would've died in seconds. do you understand now?" alucard's tone was calm and low yet teasing. a chill went down his spine and he blushed yet again. alucard definitely noticed the shiver.

"i understand, now please let go- .. it hurts dammit." but alucard wasn't listening. he was breathing in llorence's scent. it was a quite a pleasant scent to him. he smelled of sandalwood and irises along with another sweet smell. but alucard was realizing it was just overall llorence himself. his skin, his blood. alucard leaned in closer as he listened to the male's heartbeat speed up again. warmth radiated off of llorence as he became flustered once more. he let out a slight whine as he squirmed slightly under the vampire. 

"alucard, let go ..alucard- " llorence exhaled impatiently before looking back up at alucard. his blonde, tousled hair tickled llorence's nape and his cheek as alucard leaned in closer. alucard's lips grazed his nape, his hands traveling from llorence's wrists to his forearms, keeping a firm grip.

llorence gasped softly, closing his eyes from the sudden skin-to-skin contact. as he squirmed more under the unresponsive vampire, a sharp pain shot up his left arm. his wound must've opened back up. but alucard was only focused on his scent. his hot breath hit llorence's nape before he placed a kiss on his skin, dragging his tongue across the back of his neck. llorence's eyes widened before he finally had enough. 

"adrian!" after hearing his real name, alucard had come back to his senses. the smell of blood filled his nose again and he quickly realized llorence's wound was bleeding through his bandages. adrian quickly let go of the smaller male's arms and got off of him. llorence whipped around to alucard's direction and touched the back on his nape before holding his wounded arm. 

"i apologize ..i don't know what got a hold on me. are you alright?" alucard carefully approached the boy once more before seeing blood seep through his shirt. llorence allowed him to come closer while he took off his shirt, revealing the bloodied bandage. 

alucard sighed gently, touching his arm with his fingers before standing. "shall we go back to my room? i have extra bandage there." llorence stared at adrian before nodding in agreement, standing and following him out of the engine room. they made their way into alucard room, llorence falling in slight awe. this room was much bigger then his and he had a master bed with a deep blue canopy on the back wall and a fireplace. the fire crackled lightly in the background while llorence stood in the middle of the room awkwardly.

alucard made his way to a shelf and grabbed the bandage, motioning for llorence to sit down. and so he obeyed, sitting down on the edge of the master bed. alucard sat down next to him, one leg bent and his other dangling off the bed. he gently undid bloodied bandage on llorence's arm, simply throwing it in the fireplace. llorence gasped and snapped his head towards the male beside him. 

"why did you do that? you could of cleaned it." alucard shook his head before beginning to rewrap his wound. his hands were cool, touching all over llorence's arm.

"i have plenty in the infirmary. its fine." llorence simply nodded and stayed quiet, looking around the room. he noticed some books on the bookshelves had a more vibrant red color. he knitted his brows together in slight confusion before looking over at alucard. 

"i notice some of the books on your bookshelf have a bright red leather backing on them. are they important? rare?" alucard chuckled and shook his head, tucking in the end of the bandage before laying back on the velvety cushions.

"they contain information on vampires. think of it as, vampire culture." llorence stood up and grabbed one of the bright red books off the shelf, opening it to a random page. he walked slowly back towards the bed as he read, greatly intrigued by the book.

"it says here vampires can turn into cats?" llorence raised a brow, looking back at the male who was laying down. he had heard of them transforming into bats, but not cats.

alucard simply nodded, closing his eyes. 

"it isn't common but it isn't rare either. but those who can shift into cats are, how you say, upper class. i have met ones who can shift into bats." llorence hummed in response and sat down on the bed once again, flipping a page. 

"hm, it also says a vampire weakness is peppermint? that's quite peculiar." the brown male couldn't help but laugh as he turned to alucard. a small smiled creeped up on alucard's lips as he opened one eye to look at llorence. 

"it has a chemical this is also in our blood. you know what they say, opposite things attract while similar ones repel." alucard sighed gently before closing his eye again, his hands resting behind his head. 

"that's quite interesting." llorence finally closed the book and got up off of the bed, placing it back in its original place. now only the crackle of the fire could be heard throughout the room. besides that, it was a comfortable silence between the two. 

llorence took the time to admire the blonde male. his hair was spread out on a cushion and his body was a slim build. his skin seemed to be a soft olive color and it was flawless. his white, flared sleeve shirt almost made him look like an angel. llorence breathed in a slow breath through his nose before silently making his way to the side of the bed, keeping his eyes on the vampire. 

his face flushed a warm red, gulping before he slowly climbed onto the bed onto alucard's lap. alucard opened his golden eyes to see llorence's face inches away from his. llorence's long wavy hair draped over his shoulders, making it seem like their faces were in dark curtains.

"llorence?" alucard's voice became much softer as he was under the smaller male, his cheeks turning a soft pink. but llorence didn't say anything, he only gazed as he leaned down closer, so close their lips brushed against one another. alucard slowly took his hands from behind his head and rested them at his sides, glancing between llorence's eyes and lips.

in the next few seconds, llorence's lips were touching alucard's. he gently placed a hand on the vampire's cheeks, kissing him slowly. alucard took several seconds to comprehend what was happening before he began to kiss back, being careful of his fangs. his hands slowly trailed up to llorence's waist, his cool fingers traveling up his shirt. 

**_"it's time for your reward.."_ **

alucard eyes snapped open, bringing him back to what was happening and he gripped llorence's wrists, pushing him down on the bed, growling at him. 

"what do you want from me?" alucard hissed, bearing his fangs. fear filled llorence as he stared back up at the angry vampire. he couldn't say anything, as if his throat closed up. his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. 

alucard tightened his grip on his arms as llorence didn't answer his question. llorence let out a painful yell, whimpering quietly as tears began to fill his eyes. 

"are you here to kill me by seducing me? are you really who you are? answer me-" 

"yes! i mean- no! i-..no im not here to kill you," llorence spoke through his clenched teeth, trying not to break down in front of alucard. 

"yes i am who i say i am. please believe me ..no i don't want to kill you-..i have no weapons on me and i am only a magician ..please." llorence was visibly and audibly scared. alucard could hear his heart beating vigorously, as if it could burst any moment. once he finally brought himself to believe llorence, he loosened his grip, looking away in shame. 

llorence breathed slowly through his nose to control his breathing before something caught his eye on alucard. his shirt was loose and he could see his chest. on his chest, llorence could see a scar that formed an 'x'. a confused look took over his face before he finally pieced things together. 

"the last time you became intimate with someone, they attacked you. " alucard flinched at his words and closed his eyes, staying quiet. 

"are those people, the bodies on the stakes outside the entrance of the castle?" alucard froze for a few seconds before nodding. outside the entrance were sharp wooden stakes in the gound, piercing through two skeleton bodies. it was to scare people off but obviously, they didn't scare llorence off. llorences slowly sat up, their faces close once more. 

he slowly raised his hand and touched alucard's cheek, turning his face to his. alucard had a somber expression on his face which made llorence frown himself.

"i'm sorry that happened to you adrian. but i swear, i am not here to hurt you. just relax, please." alucard stayed still for a moment before nodding. llorence gave him a small smile before placing a hand on alucard's chest. slowly, he pushed the blonde male back down on the pillows,straddling him. 

alucard was visibly flustered, llorence almost equally the same. llorence slowly pulled off his shirt, being careful not to undo his bandage. alucard full on flushed a red, looking down at his body before looking back up at his eyes. the tanned male leaned down and dragged the pad of his thumb across alucard's plump lips before leaning down and capturing them once again. 

he kissed just as slow as the first time before reaching his hands under adrian's shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing more of his big scar. llorence inhaled softly, trailing his fingers over alucard's scarred torso. 

alucard slowly became self conscious and covered his face with the back of his hand, looking away to the side. llorence couldn't help but grin before grabbing his hand and he kissed it. as a result, alucard bit down on his lip to keep myself from becoming flustered.

the blonde male sat up and kissed llorence again. this time it had a spark of neediness. llorence quickly kissed back, wrapping his arms around alucard's neck and pulled him closer. 

alucard arms snaked around llorence's waist, his slender hands traveling up the male's torso. his thumbs slyly grazed over his nipple, making llorence jump and pull away from alucard's lips only to see a smirk playing on them. llorence face felt hot before he hid his face in alucard's neck, his fingers entangling themselves in his blonde locks. 

he then gripped his hair and pulled back on it to reveal more of his neck. alucard couldn't help but let a groan escape past his lips. llorence smiled against his skin before he began to plant slow, wet kisses on his adams apple and his collarbone. 

alucard gasped quietly before squirming under llorence. he exhaled slowly before gripping the teasing male's waist firmly. 

"llorence .. darling- .." his golden yellow eyes soon met forest green ones and alucard's eyes looked down at his lap repeatedly, trying to say something without actually saying anything. 

"oh ..thats-" llorence looked away, embarrassed and became quiet. alucard leaned back on one hand before covering his face with the other, face as red as a rose. 

"i apologize, i should've- .." alucard was cut off by what seemed like a gasp and a moan, his body immediately becoming weak. llorence had rolled his hips suddenly, smiling shyly at adrian. 

soon enough, a tent formed in the vampire's pants. llorence knew what he got himself into but he was still quite embarrassed and shy. he nibbled on his bottom lip, tying his hair up with a thin green ribbon to a mid high ponytail, loose strands of hair falling in front of his face. while doing so, he rotated his hips once more, getting an erotic gasp from alucard in return. llorence swiftly pulled off their bottoms, alucard's voice filling his mind. 

alucard grabbed the magician's hips and slowly guided him, pushing him down. llorences desperately held onto alucard, his nails digging into alucard's shoulders. 

"..adrian-.." llorence called out his name, trembling and panting atop of the blonde. alucard held him closer, they chests sticking together from sweat. whimpers escaped llorence's mouth, slowly relaxing as adrian abused his neck, kissing, nibbling, licking it. 

alucard thrusted upwards once, a soft squeak coming out of the brown toned male on top. he rested his forehead on alucard's shoulder and wrapped his arms around his neck once more, giving alucard a hum of reassurance. the blonde smile befored he kissed llorence's shoulder and moved his hips slowly.

quiet, desperate gasps and moans of llorence's voice filled the room and adrian's ears. llorence's cheeks burned a cherry red as he made such erotic noises. he panted needily as he grabbed a fist full of alucard's blonde hair, trembling from the waves of pleasure going through him. 

"llorence.." breathed alucard as he groaned aloud, quickening his thrusts. he bit down on his lip and his fangs drew blood. but he didn't care. too much ecstasy was going through him to notice. 

"stay with me. stay with me, estevan- please.." llorence opened his eyes and picked up his head to face adrian. his green orbs opened wider from seeing the blood trail down to his chin from alucard's lips. as if on instinct, llorence licked the line of blood all the way up to the blonde, slender male's lips. llorence cupped his cheeks and kissed him again, the metalic taste of blood filling his mouth. 

he pulled away from alucard's lips to let another moan escape, placing the back of his hand over his face before nodding. 

"i'll stay. i'll stay, adrian. " tears filled alucard's sun colored eyes and a smile appearing on his face before he attacked llorence's lips. the vampire then pushed him on the bed so he was on top. he thrusted into llorence at a fast pace, groans and gasps filling the room from both of them. llorence buries his face into alucard's chest as he reached his peak.

alucard gripped the blue silk colored sheets before nearing his climax. they orgasmed mutually, llorence letting out a series of very erotic gasps while adrian moaned right into his ear. alucard panting heavily before making eye contact with the too panting male under him. he dragged his thumb over his cheek before planting a ginger peck on his lips. 

llorence smiled and couldn't help but laughed quietly, looking away from adrian. adrian raised a brow before smiling himself, laying next to llorence. 

"do tell what you are thinking llorence. i want to laugh too." llorence couldn't stop himself from smiling as he turned to face the smug looking blonde.

"just thinking about how you asked me to stay with you using my middle name in the middle of it. it was very ..erotic." alucard rolled his eyes, chuckling and pulled llorence closer. he kissed the top of his head before playing with his loose, dark strands of hair. 

"estevan is a very nice middle name. i might start using it from now on." alucard closed his eyes with a content smile, nodding lazily. 

"i think i would like that." whispered llorence, kissing alucard once more before closing his eyes. he listened to the crackling of the fireplace and falling into a slumber himself.

°°°°°

_4462_

_PLS I H8 MYSELF FOR THIS SKDNSKDHS_

_i haven't written smut in ages lol. n e ways_

_hope you enjoyed. sorry for typos. byebye._

_december 6th, 9:48pm._

_e.s_


End file.
